Bad Hair Day
by Annchen
Summary: Vissa dagar bör man inte ens kliva upp... Draco Malfoy är sen, Crabbe och Goyle äter tvål, och vi får se hur det ser ut inne på Slytherins tjejtoa...


Inget av det här är mitt, jag tjänar inga pengar på det, bara lånar och leker lite..  
  
  
Bad hair day  
  
"Har inte du gått upp än?"  
Draco Malfoy hade det tvivelaktiga nöjet att vakna med Gregory Goyle grävande omkring i sängen han låg i. Han brummade nånting om en spådomskonstuppsats som försvunnit. Draco tvingade upp ögonlocken, det kändes som om han sovit med en gråsten som kudde. I själva verket hade han ingen kudde alls för tillfället, den låg på golvet.  
"Lägg av" mumlade han "du har inte glömt några läxpapper i min säng. Är det inte mer logiskt att titta i din säng?"  
"Smart" Gregory lät sängförhängena falla tillbaka och började, av ljudet att döma, att vända upp och ner på sin egen säng. Det var tredje gången den här veckan som Greg hade letat viktiga papper under Dracos täcke. Varför trodde han egentligen att han lagt dem där? Greg var korkad, men normalt var han lite klyftigare än att han förlade saker i andra personers sängar. I onsdags hade han hittat *nånting* under täcket i alla fall, men inget han borde lägga händerna på. Draco hade inte vrålat så mycket sedan Pansy slog honom i trollkarlsschack.  
"Hur mycket är klockan" stönade Draco och plockade upp sin kudde från golvet.  
"Åh neeej!" skrek Gregory efter att ha kastat ett öga på den magiska väggklockan "lektionen börjar snart, jag kommer för sent!"   
Draco rusade upp så snabbt att det nästan svartnade för ögonen. Han trasslade in sig i sängförhängena när han försökte komma ur sängen fortast möjligt.  
"Argh! Du kunde väl sagt nåt tidigare!" ylade han åt ett tomt sovrum. Hans stora korkade rumskompis var redan på väg bort genom korridorerna.  
  
Draco suckade och drog nattskjortan över huvudet. Han snubblade in i badrummet och grimaserade åt sin rödögda spegelbild. Håret var en katastrof, han tänkte *inte* gå någonstans utan att duscha först, även om det betydde att han skulle komma tio minuter för sent till Treelawneys lektion. Han kastade sig in i duschen och suckade nöjt när det varma vattnet sköljde över kroppen. Draco sträckte ut handen efter schampoflaskan, som dessvärre kändes misstänkt lätt… Det här var inte sant! Någon hade tagit det sista av Dracos Aloe-Vera schampo! Flaskan gav bara ifrån sig olyckliga pruttljud när han försökte klämma ut en sista droppe. Han svor en lång ramsa och kastade flaskan hårt mot papperskorgen. Den landade på golvet. Argh! Schampot var tyvärr inte det enda som var slut, varenda flaska var tom och hans nya honungstvål var spårlöst borta. Han lovade sig själv att mörda Crabbe och/eller Goyle vid första bästa tillfälle. Av nån anledning lyckades hans så kallade vänner alltid ta den sista tandkrämen, det sista toalettpapperet och dessutom gång efter annan käka upp hans honungstvål precis när Draco som bäst behövde den. Någons huvud skulle rulla för det här! Draco var redan tillräckligt sen som det var...   
  
Han svepte in sig i ett stort grönt badlakan och smög in på tjejernas badrum, de hade antagligen hårvårdsprodukter i mängder. En fuktig doft av all världens blommor och annat sött slog emot honom som ett knytnävsslag. Han klev snabbt ut igen och tog ett djupt andetag innan han åter klev in i de kvalmiga ångorna. "Det här är faktiskt en tjejtoalett." påpekade den väggtäckande spegeln surt. Han höll på att stupa över den gröna lurviga mattan men lyckades tack och lov återfå balansen i tid och slapp slå huvudet i marmortvättstället. På hyllan framför spegeln stod alla möjliga hygienprodukter i flashiga flaskor. Ansiktsvatten, olika hårförbättrings trolldrycker, en bok med skönhetstrollformler, diverse rengöringskrämer, blomsterhäxans schampo för vågigare hår, lavendelschampo, leviterande hårmousse och tusen andra flaskor med sötsliskigt innehåll.   
  
Konstigt nog hittade han till sist en burk såpa som inte verkade ha någon annan doft från växtriket än tallbarr. Husälvorna måste använda den när de städade här. Draco tog den lilla burken med såpa, den fick duga att tvätta sig med. Han skulle antagligen få hemskt torr hy av den. Förhoppningsvis hade ingen av hans rumskompisar hittat hans myskdoftande bodylotion ännu, så det fick gå. Han återgick sitt allt mer desperata sökande efter ett schampo som inte skulle få honom att lukta som en transvestit. Doftchockerna från varje flaska han provluktade på var kväljande. Pansys viol och hallonschampo fick hans huvud att snurra, och han kunde riktigt känna hur ett migränanfall började snöra på sig spikskorna, redo att sparka igång. Det här var otroligt! Inget vettigt schampo alls, han skulle alltså tvingas tvätta håret med såpa. Draco ryste vid blotta tanken på torrt elektriskt hår. Men vad var det här? En liten oansenlig burk med handskriven etikett gömde sig bakom de mer färgglada flaskorna. Han läste på etiketten. Henna-inpackning? Inpackning borde vara i stort sett detsamma som balsam och till skillnad från de andra schampo- och balsamflaskorna stank innehållet inte av tjejparfym. Draco retirerade med sina fynd och kunde lättad konstatera att världen slutade snurra efter ett par minuter utanför tjejtoaletten från helvetet.  
  
Han kastade ett getöga på klockan. Den pekade på "Vad gör du här fortfarande??? Lektionen har börjat din sölkorv!". Han skulle aldrig hinna med första lektionen, lika bra att ta det lugnt och sedan gå till madam Pomfrey för att få ett sjukintyg och nånting för huvudvärken. Han duschade en kvart och använde upp den mesta av såpan, det som var kvar tänkte han lägga på Vincent och Gregorys tandborstar. Det kunde de gott ha, och om de mot förmodan märkte någon skillnad så kunde han alltid få dem att skylla på varandra. På det viset kunde de klå upp varandra åt honom utan att han fick sina händer smutsiga.  
Efter att ha smörjt in hela kroppen noga tog Draco på sin svarta sidenmorgonrock och gav sig på hårinpackningen. Han masserade in generöst av inpackningen i håret och svepte en handduk om huvudet innan han tvättade bort den klibbiga smeten från händerna. Turbanen fick honom att känna sig ordentligt dum och han sneglade nervöst på klockan. Ingen fara, klasskompisarna skulle komma tillbaka tidigast om en dryg halvtimme. Han knaprade på några pumpapastejer hans mamma skickat och packade om sin skolväska. En kvart med den honungsdoftande geggan på huvudet var allt han stod ut med. Han sköljde ur inpackningen i handfatet och torkade håret på någon annans handduk. När Draco såg resultatet i badrumsspegeln skrek både han och spegelbilden i falsett. Vad hade hänt med hans hår??? Hans fagra lockar var inte linblonda längre. Det var… Orange. En äckligt blaskig morotston. Vad i hela friden hade han egentligen hällt i håret?!  
  
  
  
A/N: Ska jag verkligen lämna det där..?  
Ja det ska jag. Att plåga Draco är en liten hobby jag har...  
  
Den här lilla saken är tillägnat Zepherina och pain_is_weakness_leaving_ på skunk. De var de som fick mig att börja läsa HP-fanfiction :) 


End file.
